Star Wars: Fates Entwined
by hotsasukefan
Summary: Takes place after Star Wars: A Twist of Fate and before and during Attack of the Clones. Ahsoka is aiming to become a Jedi Knight, as darkness ever present, as often as her master is not. Force to let go of her attachments or let go of her apprenticeship Ahsoka makes a decision Anakin does not like. Slowly their relationship is changing Anakin leading the charge. Anisoka Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Like the story before I rewrote this story repeatedly as I tried to make sure certain points where mentioned. I re wrote this at least 3 times, each time a new idea striking and each time frustrated that I had managed to not write what needed to be written. So after much thinking and much agonizing I did it. Although most of this story is still in the process I think I have the first three chapters down._ _And remember this is an Anisoka story, like this is especially so, romance wise, a **very** Anisoka story, So here goes:_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ahsoka had spent the first few months meditating and reading holorecords, her master coming and going checking on her progress and quizzing her.

Sometimes when she reached a milestone while he was away he would send another master to quiz her or to hand her a new holorecords to study.

Usually it was Master Plo Koon or Master Shaak Ti randomly popping up with her new materials remarking in how fast she was learning.

Each day Ahsoka would listen to Anakin complain about how Master Obi Wan made him sit and meditate every day for one hour and how boring it was. But how his master would reward him for it by letting him train with a training lightsaber.

Ahsoka enjoyed listening to his mini adventures and hijinks he and Obi Wan somehow managed to get into.

When he turned 11 he told her the story of how he had gotten his crystal and the challenges he had faced.

Ahsoka spent the first year and a half in that manner, talking to Anakin reading and meditating.

When she turned 11 years old she expected Master Windu to take her on her quest to find her crystal instead Mas Plo Koon announced he had been given the honor to escort her to gain her crystal.

Ahsoka had mixed emotions about that, Master Plo Koon was kind and gentle and very cool, but Master Windu was her Master she was his Padawan. She felt like she was being abandoned by him.

If Master Plo Koon noticed it he didn't mention it as he and ahsoka boarded a ship and took off to the planet Ilum to find her Crystal, and build her lightsaber.

 ** _)-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-(_**

That was how Ahsoka now found herself walking a frosted path, each step crunching the snow below her each step taking her deeper into the cave. She had been there for 30 minutes and so far she had avoided sudden pitfalls, icicles falling from the ceilings, slipping on the ice and most important of all locating her crystal.

Frankly she was feeling bored frustrated and annoyed. Anakin said he had found his in 40 minutes she had hope to beat his record.

It was as she was passing a tunnel, that a sound made her stop and turn. Not seeing anything she began to move away from it only to hear a groan coming from within the tunnel.

Ahsoka noticed a small light glowed within. Remembering Anakin mentioning that crystal gave out a faint light Ahsoka took in a deep breath and stepped into the tunnel. Following the light, She tried to use her montrals as a way to avoid any obstacles in her way. She had been practicing on her own when she had completed her assassignments and found that she had extra time on her hands.

Ahsoka began to sense the roof slowly slumping, eventually getting to the point that she had to lower her head and slight crouch. She was so distracted by the nick on her neck that as she moved to avoid a large chunk of ice she didn't sense the spike before it was too late and it slashed her arm in shock and pain yelled in pain the cold quickly taking advantage of the ripped jacket to seep into her arm.

The vibrations of her voice slightly dipped in the force cased vibrations to shake the cave around her, though not strong, caused certain things to shift as her instincts flared at her to escape she ran blindly forward feeling small pebbles first the ceiling slumping further and further until she was almost to her knees thinking she would be buried alive she felt a hand grab her ankle with a strong burning sensation just as she burst from the tunnel into a new chamber.

She looked back to her ankle to see nothing, the burning sensation from before disappeared quickly. Her breathing coming in short gasp the cold burning her lungs and seeping in thru the ripped jacket.

There was light coming from above as she notice as she laid on the floor, for a long time her eyes closed trying to regulate her breathing and frantic heartbeat.

Finally having calmed a bit down and chucking the phantom hand off as just her imagination or a rock.

Ahsoka sat up carefully she remove her good hand from her wound to see her blood was seeping through the arm of her jacket she reached under her her jacket and painfully managed to take off the sash part of her Padawan uniform to wrap it around her arm and staunch the wound.

While she was doing that she looked around the smaller cavern not seeing any way out but up and with her hand there was no way she would be able to do it. She moved her back against the wall and continued to look around.

From the corner of her eyes she saw something glow looking over she spotted a a wall supporting a precariously bunch of rocks and in the middle was a shiny crystal. Ahsoka stood up and made her way to it.

Not knowing how to get it out she looked around and spotted a simple rock. She moved towards it picking it up. She approached the wall again and looked up. Ahsoka knew she would have to be fast and it would have to be done with one hit.

Using the Force she tried to pinpoint the weak spot. Only when she found it did she realized she would have to use her full strength, raising the rock with one strong smooth hit she she struck the exact spot dislodging the crystal and causing the wall to collapse she used the Force once again to move quickly and avoid most of the rocks falling but was struck by right between her leku.

Her crystal firmly at hand she tripped landed and rolled to the other side looking back as the entrance was covered once again by the fallen debris.

She let go of her breath in relief, as she carefully stood up the crystal still in her hand. Ahsoka gathered her bearing and found herself surprisingly at the entrance with a master Plo Koon waiting on the other side.

He hadn't noticed her yet, he had his back to her and the cave's entrance. Ahsoka made her way out but the first step she took out of the cave she felt a rush of cold air embrace her vision distorted she could make out Master Plo Koon turning to face her, just as her vision went black.

"Ahsoka," Ahsoka could see a man his jedi clothes dark as fire surrounded them both he streached out his hand to her. "why did you leave me?"

"Do you know what I've become?" she could hear a voice similar to hers respond. a great pain erupted from her arm.

"Ahsoka!?" The man yelled out to her, the voice transforming to Master Plo Koon shocking her awake. She could feel the burning pain on her right arm, which banished soon after she felt a pinch.

A few moments later, or at least it felt to her, she managed to re-open her eyes. having closed them due to the pain

The metal room and the soft vibration indicated that she was once again aboard the ship. The doors opened to revel Master Plo Koon who, although wore a mask somehow to Ahsoka, had a face of relief at seeing her getting up.

"How do you feel?" Master Plo Koon moved to her side to help her sit up.

"I feel much better, but what happened?" Ahsoka asked curiously her last memories hazy. She knew she had a vision but she couldn't really remember the details just a voice

"I was about to ask you the same young one. You fainted the moment you took a step out, I carried you to the ship and to the med center in the ship. You are covered with bruises and a deep cut on your arm. Tell me young one what happened to you inside the caves?"

"I-"She began trying to tell him about the whimpering and the hand and what little she remembered about her vision, but instead what came out was something else. "I was walking thru a tunnel and icicle cut me as it fell, I might have screamed from shock which cause a sort of indoor avalanche. I ended up in a smaller cave which is where I found my crystal except it was on the wall as is smashed it I managed to catch it and run out, luckily righto the entrance."

Master Plo Koon nodded before placing his hand on her shoulder and patting her.

She pushed off the medic bay much to Master Plo Koon's displeasure, but allowed it as she didn't seem to have any trouble keeping her balance. Together they walked back to the cockpit, finishing their their trip back to Coruscant in peace.

 **)-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-(**

They arrived back at Coruscant and Ahsoka bade Master Plo Koon good bye, and made her way to her room. She place her new crystal that was just waiting for her to construct her new lightsaber.

She took off the first layer of her robe and her boots as she got ready for bed. she went to the refresher, came out squeaky clean and warm. the wound already turning into a scar. She got into bed and felt the need to scratch her ankle. As her finger ran over it she noticed her skin felt different.

She stood up pulling her pants leg up to see what was wrong, wrapped around her ankle a black jagged hand like print a sudden flashback of having felt something wrapping around her ankle.

Tracing her finger around the mark she realized it felt colder than her temperature.

Making the decision that tomorrow she would speak with master Yoda or Master Plo Koon about it, tonight she would sleep.

The next day the mark was gone but she could somehow still feel the flesh, where it was supposed to be, slightly colder.

She thought to tell Anakin but once again she felt the words trapped on her throat. Instead she showed off her crystal and later on her lightsaber.

They would compare their lightsabers and their attributes. They talked about everything and yet what Ahsoka wanted to say she couldn't seem able to say it.

Eventually she stopped trying.

 **)-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-(**

Her every day continued as Ahsoka began her lightsaber training beginning with the smaller younglings.

She surprised the masters as she quickly gained the skills and surpass the other students she kept doing so for the following two years as she quickly mastered skills after skills.

The two years she still continued to hardly see Master Windu, she would often times see Anakin, eventually making Lightsaber training into a competition.

It got the point that Ahsoka and Anakin where both thirteen and were training with sixteen year olds. But as Anakin's lightsaber skills increased so did the missions Obi Wan would take him. to the point that he would find himself away more and more often.

When Anakin was gone Ahsoka would become lethargic, wanting for the days to move quicker she would constantly trained to the point of exhaustion.

The Lightsaber trainer quickly began to notice and began to allow her only to train two hours with one hour of break.

That was how Master Shaak Ti found Ahsoka, on a bench looking out at the city her eyes blank. She knew Ahsoka had not left the temple for months and knew that in a way she was feeling restless.

In a spur of the moment Shaak Ti decided to take Ahsoka with her. She approached Ahsoka who did not acknowledge her so immerse in her thoughts.

Shaak Ti had to cleared her throat.

Ahsoka looked up her eyes quickly focusing on Shaak Ti, widen as they recognized her, she quickly stood and bowed.

"Master Shaak Ti."

"Padawan Ahsoka, follow me." She turned elegantly and began to walk away as Ahsoka quickly stood and followed.

Ahsoka's curiosity rose as she boarded a ship with Master Shaak Ti

"Master may I ask… Where we are going?" she asked timidly.

"Shili." She answered simply.

"The Togruta's home world?" Ahsoka questioned

"Yes, I take it It's not your birth place?" she questioned

"No, I believe it was Kiros, although I don't quite remember." Ahsoka answered looking out to the stars. She didn't like talking about her childhood.

Master Shaak Ti didn't push.

"Shili is my home world, within there is a creature called Akul, every year in order to contain their population Togruta hunt the creatures as a coming of age ceremony. I Believe you are ready"

Ahsoka's eyes widen, "But I thought we Jedi found life sacred?"

"It is and we do. As a Jedi we must protect life, as Togruta we all reach this milestone it is Togruta culture and the Jedi council respect each species culture"

"What will we do with the Akul? How do we-, I hunt them?" Ahsoka asked

She wave a hand to her forehead in general. "This are Akul teeth," she motioned to her neck, "this fur is Akul Fur, its meat is eaten, all of the Akul is used after it is defeated it is only right."

Ahsoka nodded in understanding.

For the first time since she could remember Ahsoka felt actually eager to learn something about her culture. Although she knew the language she had not bothered diving deeper, in part because she didn't feel like she had belonged and in part because she just wasn't as interested.

Upon their arrival Master Shaak Ti pulled out an outfit for Ahsoka, She explained that the humidity would quickly make her Jedi robes a nuisance. She direct Ahsoka into a changing room while she herself changed.

Once done they stepped out and unto their hunt.

 **)-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-(**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

 _A/N Alright I know what you guys are thinking "why isn't Master Windu training her? why is he a jerk? why is he leaving her behind? Don't worry it will be explained, and it is a very reasonable reason._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_ Hello and sorry for the slightly late update, i had trouble coming up with some words for example i forgot how bracelets where called and kept calling them hand necklaces. Anyways this chapter will address Windu, seriously guys if the explanation doesn't make sense messege me or something because i struggled on that dialog as i wanted to make sure that certain thing where said and set, and i had to rewrite that part several times. Well i'll leave you guys to it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Master Shaak Ti had gifted her a Togruta traditional hunting clothing, which was a bit revealing but Shaak Ti insisted it would help her better in the humidity, and mobility.

She went barefooted as Master Shaak Ti had instructed, who then taught her how to properly sense the distance and movements of the Akul just with her soles. Unsurprisingly to Shaak Ti she caught on quickly.

They first found a herd and the hunt began. Ahsoka felt the rush of adrenaline pump into her as she fought the creature. By the end of the fight Ahsoka had scrapes, bruises, and shallow cuts but overall she felt exhilarated. The thrill of having had tracked, stalked, ambush and killing an Akul, had her blood pumping, making her feel alive.

It made her feel like she had somehow recovered a part of herself. Whatever stress she had been feeling was gone and she felt exhilarated.

Master Shaak Ti on the other hand looked impeccable except for the slightly faster breathing, with only some splatter of blood on her hunting dress, anyone would be hard pressed to guess her recent activities.

After relishing at their respective kill, Shaak Ti remarking on the size of Ahsoka Akul although her own was slightly bigger, they enjoyed the moment as Shaak Ti bandaged Ahsoka a bit.

Once she was patched up they proceeded to haul the dead beast back to town. Master Shaak Ti then sold the meat and fur, of both creatures and used some of the money to pay for Ahsoka's new headdress, and her new belt.

Master Shaak TI insisted Ahsoka to keep one tooth with her for good luck, as was tradition. It was as she saw Ahsoka's blank look did she realized just how little Ahsoka knew of her culture.

So She decided while they waited for her new headdress and belt to be made, Master Shaak Ti took Ahsoka around the city showing her the meanings behind the most prominent of Togruta cultures. Teaching Ahsoka who had never bothered to learn aside from the language, was a bit of a challenged having been raised among humans for the most part of her life, Ahsoka had no real connection to the Togruta culture or life style and Master Shaak Ti didn't try to pressure her.

Master Shaak Ti understood how being raised by none Togruta people made one dissociative to their culture, She herself didn't immerse herself well into adult hood, and she had embraced it head on.

But Ahsoka had no fond feelings or memories towards Togruta and their culture, Shaak Ti on the other hand had had simply no feelings towards it, and yet both still held an unexplainable longing for something neither could comprehend.

Shaak Ti had to learn by herself what it was, was able to identify the same symptoms within Ahsoka, and had chosen to guide her through it herself.

 **)-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-(**

After her very short lesson Master Shaak Ti announced that she had originally had a mission on this city, it wouldn't take her more than a couple of hours.

She handed Ahsoka a small pouch with left over money from their kills. With a quick "Spend it wisely young one," she was gone.

Ahsoka was no stranger to having money, what confused her was on what to buy. Whatever money was made in Tatooine was usually saved towards freeing her friends. There was no way she could send this money to Shmi since they were Republic Credits, and basically worthless. So instead she wondered around the shopping district.

Ahsoka didn't worry about getting lost, as she knew how to find her way to the ship. She also didn't mind being on her own either, in fact she found it more relaxing being so.

She spent the rest of her time looking around at the shops buying sweets. She was passing by an alley way where she spotted a woman sitting in the shadows a small spread of jewelry around her. Curious Ahsoka approached the woman.

As she neared Ahsoka notice that there was a scar on the side of her face. The closer she got the more the woman seemed to shrink into herself. Covering her face with her hood. Looking at the obviously hand made jewelry Ahsoka found a variety of beautiful necklaces and bracelets very eye catching.

Ahsoka didn't question the reason she was hidden. She knew all too well that anything that made you different was bad in the Togruta culture. Ahsoka instead focused on the jewelry that were scattered along a small blanket.

Two drew her eyes quickly, a matching pair of bracelets made of simple but vivid blue beads with a beautifully hand crafted matching wooden totems. The blue matched Anakin's eyes which was what drew her to them in the first place, she picked them up, held them up to the woman.

"How much?" she asked startling the woman a bit.

"Ten credits for both." She murmured. Ahsoka pulled out the amount and handed them over. Before squinting at the totem trying to make out what the figure was.

"The wooden totems where carved from the same tree and thus they signify unity, the carving within is a flower from this planet called Malva usually for mates who have been together for a long time, do you have some in mind for them?" The woman asked after noticing Ahsoka looking over the wooden totem

Ahsoka smile thinking of Anakin, "Yeah his name is Anakin my best mate."

The woman gave her a confused look, but was unable to say anything as Ahsoka stood up and walked off pocketing the gift.

Ahsoka walked away exploring the rest of the shops buying more sweets to share with the younglings. Anakin was her best friend, or how they called it in Shili her best mate, but she still had some friends or acquaintances that she was closed to. And for some reasons the younglings really like her, which was why she was bringing them sweets.

Eventually she returned to the store where Master Shaak Ti stood outside with Ahsoka's Akul head dress at hand.

She asked about Ahsoka's purchases, and Ahsoka responded simply that they were gifts for Anakin and her friends.

Master Shaak Ti was surprise she had though Ahsoka would have spent it more on herself. But shook it off as she concentrated instead on showing Ahsoka how to put on the head dress and how to place her Padawan beads on it.

Master Shaak Ti showed her the multiple ways to clean her head dress and how to repair it should it break. The sun began to set when they began to make their way back to the ship and back to Coruscant.

 **)-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-(**

A couple of weeks shy of her 14th birthday Ahsoka finally asked a question that had been burning her for so long.

She was in the mediating gardens with Master Plo Koon, and so he found himself at the receiving end of it.

"Master Plo Koon, what's the point of having a master if he is never here?" she had not anger in her voice only curiosity.

Master Plo Koon had sensed that Ahsoka had been wrestling with that question for a while, and although it was unnoticeable was startled by it sudden abruptness.

He opened his eyes to look at Ahsoka across from him not in her meditating position, instead she was lying across her mediating mat face up the sun hitting her directly with a hand inside a small artificial river running between them. Her blue beaded friendship bracelet she shared with Padawan Anakin gleaming as the sun's rays hit it.

Master Plo Koon relaxed as he detected only curiosity coming from her. "Master Windu is a strict man, towards himself and towards others." He saw her open her eyes slightly and her eyes shifted to him. "Normally younglings are raised in the temple until they reach a certain maturity and are then chosen by a master. That is tradition. Although there are exceptions, geniuses with great potential are generally chosen right below the maturity age, by masters who discover their talents. Padawan Skywalker and you can be considered as such."

"Then why hasn't he been training me the way Master Obi Wan does Anakin?"

Master Plo Koon tilted his head. "Master Windu has had other padawans, those that did not die turned Sith, he believes it was his leniency towards them when it came that cause their fall into darkness or deaths. I believe he is correcting that with you."

Ahsoka sat up and crossed her legs. "So Master, when do you believe he will allow me to join him?"

Master Plo Koon righted his head and looked up before answering. I" I cannot say for certain but perhaps Master Windu will begin his training of you after you 14th birthday which is believed to be the Togruta complete exit of childhood. He will ofcourse want to make sure you are physically fit and are mentally mature enough for his missions, as they are infinitely more perilous than Master Kenobi's."

Ahsoka nodded "I see,thank you Master."

"You are welcome young one, now that your mind has stopped being so clouded, I expect you to truly meditate." He responded righting his head and closing his eyes.

"Yes Master." Ahsoka copied him and began meditating.

 **)-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-(**

Just as predicted by Master Plo Koon, Master Windu appeared one week after her 14th birthday. He signaled for her to follow him.

They entered a large and empty training grounds.

"I presume you have your lightsaber at hand" he questioned and Ahsoka nodded unclipping it from her waist. "Good now, I'm going to test your abilities if I deem you passible you may join me. Now light up your lightsaber."

Ahsoka lit her lightsaber and felt the glowing green light and heat on her skin, moved instinctively into a reverse grip.

He obviously had a training lightsaber, as Ahsoka knew his was purple, and the one on his hand was blue. He move first with simple attacks testing her defence and easily parried away her counter moves, slowly he began to build up his attacks and skills.

Ahsoka noted that he wasted no movement, unlike those she had trained with before. He quickly shifted between forms and she had to quickly adapt her defense as her counter attacks slowly deplenished to a stop, until she was doing everything to just defend.

His attacks gained more and more strengthen and speed. As her blocks seemed to slow and finally she felt the stinging pain of his training lightsaber.

Ahsoka had fallen on her back, her lightsaber few meters away from her and the stinging pain on her neck. Breathing heavily her muscle aching she looked over to Master Windu who had a light sweat but otherwise seemed fine. He nodded to her.

"You are at a high level for one your age, and just barely high enough to accompany to my missions. Prepare yourself we leave in two hours." He stretched his hand to her and she took it as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you Master Windu." Ahsoka bowed a large grin already in place. As her master left the training ground Ahsoka raised her fist in the air with a little jump in triumph before rushing out to the fresher and get ready for travel.

 **)-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-(**

Ahsoka officially received her Yellow and red band from her master. Their relationship was awkward at first, as Ahsoka tested the waters around them.

Ahsoka so used to Master Plo Koon more relaxed nature and Master Shaak Ti's more direct and yet gentle manner. Master Windu was difficult to decipher.

Ahsoka learned during their first weeks together that he was very strict with high expectations, he didn't expect more than what she was capable of though.

Any achievements where generally marked with either a pat on the head (if they were around people) or a smile (if their backs where to him).

Soon Ahsoka was accompanying Master Windu in most of his missions and he could often been seen at the temple Ahsoka usually beside him or respectfully behind him as he spoke with other masters.

Ahsoka also found herself wanting to exceed expectations, and often doing just so.

Although there were often times that Ahsoka tended to act first think next, Which Master Shaak Ti insisted was part of her Togruta instincts, and which usually ended up with her having to recite holorecords about self-control.

The year passed with a flash and Ahsoka received a yellow and blue beads. Yellow for her superior Swordsmanship and blue for her superior mechanics. Anakin on the other hand received red and blue bands, for his mechanics and piloting skills.

Surprisingly she and Anakin somehow had managed to avoid meeting each other during the year. Both being too busy following their masters on their missions. When one was off planet the other was on planet and vice versa.

Although they were far apart she didn't feel lonely thanks to the bracelet on her wrist she felt like Anakin was right here beside her. Hey also communicated via holocom.

So the days passed and It was a couple of weeks after her 15th birthday that she once again reunited with Anakin.

* * *

 _Please review and tell me what you guys think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N** So sorry for the late update, many things are happening right now in my life, like moving out of my parents, and preparing for my month long vacation for free courtesy of my aunt. I haven't abandoned this story but preparations for my vacation has had me swamped. I hope i can squeeze a couple of more chapters before my vacations since I don't know if i'll have internet. This chapter also took a lot of rewriting and corrections and additions to it it some how ended up being 3600+ words. (which is very long for me) so without further ado!:_

 **Age 15**

Master Windu and Ahsoka had just returned from a particularly tiring mission when they received word that the council was holding a meeting. Master Windu had actually hoped to personally attend this meeting as he had a request that he wouldn't tell Ahsoka what it was.

Ahsoka stood by her master side, She was emotionally and physically exhausted. Their mission landed them in a small war that had broken out between two species and they had been dispatched to stop it.

It was the first time Ahsoka had seen people murder each other it was the first time she had seen children dying. It had taken them a whole month just to stop them fighting and then another month to get them to sign the peace treaty. Her Master had remarked on her ability to not let her emotions take control of her actions.

Ahsoka had plans to enjoy the next few hours relaxing in her rooms meditating and sleeping.

As she stood by her master her mind already thinking about her bed, just waiting on her Master dismissal, she didn't sense anything which was why it startled her all the more.

From the corner of her eyes on either side of her body two arms appeared. Being physically and emotionally tired as she was with only her montrals sensing the person but not her other instincts, her body froze with two conflicting information.

The arms wrapped around her unleashing a sudden flash of memory of ice caves and darkness and a cold hand gripping her ankle, her heart beating harshly she began to move to counter attack even after she heard her name being called out by her ear.

"Soka! ... Ahsoka! Wait... stop!" Anakin exclaimed. She didn't stop her counter attack her brain had registered Anakin's voice but her instincts still hadn't sensed him pushing her into fight mode. She stepped on his foot making his arms loosened around her in shock she grabbed one of his arms and twisted forcing his his back to her, she tapped the back of his knees with hers, forcing his legs to fold and making him fall forwards on his knees he grunted in pain, and tried to move away but Ahsoka place her knee on his back giving her leverage. Anakin knew that moment he tried to move he would dislocate his shoulder. He turned to face her eyes wide.

"Really Anakin you shouldn't sneak up on Togrutas like that" Said Master Obi Wan with a sigh, "especially one who is training to become a jedi."

Ahsoka finally gained control of herself released Anakin shocked at herself.

"Ani are you alright?" she assisted him to his feet.

"Fine, completely my fault shouldn't have approached while suppressing my presence." He smile at her winking and twirling his hand to get the pain out.

Master Kenobi stopped beside his padawan with a sigh. "Anakin try not to get into too much trouble."

Anakin pouted slightly before he gave his master a slight smirk and responding teasingly. "Master you know trouble usually finds me."

"Well make yourself harder to find, Anakin just for today, I will be in the council chambers in meetings the whole day and will not be able to come to your rescue." He turned to Ahsoka with a smile, "Ahsoka dear you have grown much in the last years I have heard nothing but good things."

Ahsoka graciously bowed, "Thank you Master Kenobi, for your kind words."

Master Kenobi patted her head before nodding to master Windu and stepping into the council chambers, Master Windu turned to Ahsoka nodding her dismissal, following Master Kenobi into the chamber.

The moment the doors to the council chambers closed Anakin grabbed her hand. Causing Ahsoka to turn to look at him, and from the look on his eyes Ahsoka knew her plans where dashed at the moment and apparently Master Kenobi's request to him.

He had grown taller, his hair had darkened without the double Tatooine sun to bleach it, his Padawan braid now reached over his shoulder, his face was longer, his cheeks where slightly red, the only things to not change where his smile, still as brilliant as before, and his inability to stay still ( often landing them both in trouble with Shmi.)

"Huh I couldn't really notice it through the holo feed but your markings have changed a bit. you've also gotten taller." He said, making Ahsoka realize that he too had been taking in her differences. He smiled widen as he turned pulling her along. "Let's go, I've got a surprise for you!"

Ahsoka mourned for a few moments for her plans for sleep and relaxation as Anakin pulled her along down corridors. She couldn't help but notice other changes now that he had his back to her. His back was broader, she got the chance to see his now red and blue bands showing his exceptional skill in mechanics and piloting. His hand was slightly bigger than before but just as warm as it ever was and now that he had stopped suppressing his presences his energy and excitement made her wariness disappear.

It still didn't really register where they were heading she was still taking notes of the difference that last few year had brought. But suddenly they where outside on the ship hanger. Ahsoka snapped back into reality and hesitated as Anakin approached a speeder letting go of her hand jumping in, he turned to look at Ahsoka in expectation his hand out for her to take, his eyebrows wiggling in temptation.

"No." Ahsoka frowned at Anakin, who grinned at her dropping his hand and opting to instead pat at the seat beside him.

"Come on Ahsoka, you see my blue band, you know i can drive." Anakin pleaded at her giving her his best puppy look he knew she couldn't resist, "Don't you trust me?"

Ahsoka pursed her lips and hummed she weighs her decision before she sighed. "Fine but if my Master finds out i'm placing the blame on you."

Anakin who had a slightly dazed looked seemed to snapped out of it and smiled as Ahsoka took his hand and jumped in. He laced their hands together almost as if making sure she wouldn't jump out at the last second changing her mind and took off.

"You modified this speeder?" Ahsoka asked him over the wind.

"I knew you would notice it, Master didn't even realized until i physically pointed out the differences." Anakin yelled back and grinned at her mischievously.

The rest of the ride was silent as Anakin speed through the traffic concentrating in avoiding the slower cars while Ahsoka's mind wondered off to the last couple of weeks.

She had witnessed and was able to prevent parents selling one of their young just to feed the rest. It would seem wherever suffering was the greatest those bastards tended to go.

After dismantling the Slavers operation Ahsoka had kept the child close to her during her stay. Her master had the officials take in the rest of the children to prevent any of them being sold when they had their backs turned.

The nine year old human girl had been terrified due to the trauma cling unto Ahsoka, after explaining to her master about her circumstances how she too had gone through something similar and her wish to assist the girl he allowed Ahsoka to visit the child whenever she was relieved off her duties.

Perhaps becuase she was human but the young girl reminded Ahsoka very much of Shmi. It seemed she was the oldest of the her siblings so she had had a hand in raising them as her parent worked for the war they lost their source of income and their source of food. When her parents had wanted to sell off one of her siblings she had nominated herself to spare her too young to understand brothers and sisters.

She had been relative calm until her parents began to walk away that's when panic set in, and that was when Ahsoka had rushed in.

The girl had nightmares for days she refused to talk to anyone who wasn't Ahsoka. but with the coming weeks Ahsoka had helped her to open herself up to people.

When the war ceased they became able to locate her uncle and his wife who immediately wanted to take in the children.

They had a tearful goodbye, and as she walked away Ahsoka was reminded of Shmi and the last time they had spoken

Ahsoka and Shmi frequently kept in touch, well as long as Ahsoka was off missions they kept in touch. Their conversations ranging from female stuff to business to news.

The second most biggest and shocking news to Ahsoka had been the fact that people who had been enslaved and freed by Shmi had mobilized in other cities and began to follow their example by freeing other people around the planet. Some of those freed people had moved back to their planet tracked the slavers and had guided the law enforcers to their location, or certain times they themselve killed the slave traders.

Slavers where coming in less and less as their trade became more dangerous as the slaves they had captured tended to track them down.

With more and more people actively using the system set up by Shmi and Ahsoka, Tatooine had began to flourish differently. The Jabba family had been reluctant to allow the change but as they saw their pockets lining up quicker thanks to all the commercial business as people came in to look have Tatooine mechanics look at their ships, to buy very exclusive pieces for their ships, as they came to see the Race Pod Racers. People came less interested on slaves more interest in the commercial business and trying to out build the fastest ship, seeing how Tatooine was one of the only few planets that it was still legal. It was a monopoly and the Hut family made the switch

The Hut family realized that hey had to change or lose great amounts of money. According to Shmi Tatooine was slowly becoming a tourist port.

With more people taking the mantel Shmi found herself with less to do. With more time on her hands Shmi began visiting people freed from slavery to see how they where adjusting and see if there was a way for her to assist them.

It was during one of those visits that she met, Clieg Lars.

That's where Ahsoka's most recent number one shocking piece of news arrived. She knew Shmi and Lars had been seeing each other but three months ago Ahsoka had received the news that Shmi had plans to marry him.

Clieg Lars, according to Shmi who had excitedly called Ahsoka to announce her intention to marry him, was a human male, with a son around Anakin's and her's age.

Ahsoka was of course happy to hear of the on coming marriage glad that Shmi was able to find someone she loves. Because Shmi deserved to be happy.

It was just that Ahsoka had seen a lot in her young life, and couldn't her but feel apprehensive. After all the information she had on the man was what Shmi had told her about him. And love makes one blind to the defects of it's subjects.

A little seed of worried had quickly taken hold on her mind and the last couple of months as she was on the mission that little seed began to grow and grow. She wanted nothing more than to rush off to Tatooine and interrogate this human Clieg Lars.

Ahsoka was so immerse in her thoughts that she didn't realize they had stopped until Anakin was release the joined hands to get off the speeder.

Looking around Ahsoka could see they where on a Ship Transporter Station.

Surprised at their location Ahsoka turned to look back at Anakin who was already by her side, taking her hand he lead the way.

There was a lot of people as per normal this was one of the most busiest public ports Ships arriving one after another from different planets or taking off to different planets.

Coruscant being the capital with the senate and the main Jedi temple it was the most frequently visited by tourist.

Ahsoka frowned As much trouble as she was willing to be with Anakin, she drew the line at going off planet.

With that thought in mind she pulled at Anakin to a stop. He turned to face her with a slight smile.

"I am not leaving Coruscant." Ahsoka said plainly. She narrowed her eyes at him as his smile only grew. "That better not be why we are here."

"No, we are not," he laughed, "Even i draw the line at leaving the planet. No we are here to meet up with-"

He didn't finish, as Ahsoka rushed forward having sensed the person they where going to meet up, Anakin was a step behind their hands still holding on to each other.

"Shmi!" Ahsoka yelled out the moment she spotted her.

"Soka! Ani!" She exclaimed, she was simultaneously embraced by them.

For the first time in years Ahsoka felt completely relaxed, safe, and warm, surrounded by Anakin and Shmi presences. Family, was all her instincts felt at that moment.

"Look at you Two! You are both so big!" Shmi gushed, "Come on you two let me get a real look at you both"

Ahsoka and Anakin both took a step back allowing Shmi to inspect them.

Shmi took a step back and Ahsoka was able to get a good view of Shmi. She had changed, she was lighter more relaxed, she looked younger, her clothing made of fine clothes with embroidery. Her hair was neatly braided and looked healthy.

With a smile and gushing about them she neared Ahsoka and kissed her on her cheek and then did the same to Anakin.

In her inspection of Shm Ahsoka failed to noticed the two men behind her. Well she had noticed them but had quickly dismissed them as not dangerous. And one of them couldn't exactly be called a man he was just in his teens around the same age as Ahsoka and Anakin.

Shmi noticed Ahsoka and Anakin's questioning look she turned her head to look at the pair behind her who were obviously father and son.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, these is Clieg Lars and his son Owen Lars." She gesture at each as she named them. "I wanted my whole family to meet at least once before the wedding."

Clieg stepped up holding out his hand to them. Ahsoka let go of Anakin's hand to shake it. He was very brave Ahsoka, imagine no coward would willingly propose to a woman with two Jedi children.

Ahsoka used her skills in order to sense their signature within the force. And found gentleness, love, nervousness, excitement, and for a simple man that he was, in a very good way, he held great passion for Shmi. Clieg Lars was a being who lived in the now, knowing exactly what he wanted for the future and that was for a simple life full with family.

For the first time since hearing about Shmi's future marriage Ahsoka felt relieved and true happiness at Shmi and Clieg's marriage.

"I have heard much about you two, It is a pleasure to meet you Ahsoka." Clieg Lars stepped up and shook her hand.

"Clieg Lars it is a pleasure to finally meet you, i'll admit i was worried Shmi was being tricked into a marriage, I'm glad to see you hold sincere feelings towards her."

He had a confused look for a moment before shaking it of, smiling he thanked her.

Clieg then move on to Anakin greeting him as well. Owen approached her with a smile, Ahsoka shook his hand with a smile of her own.

(-0-)-(-0-)-(-0-)-(-0-)-(-0-)-

Now Owen was very similar to his father in term of personality but he was just a bit more of a worry wart and was very passionate about family. so he was very nervous to meet his future step siblings, although Ahsoka was not the biological daughter of Shmi she was considered as such.

He had heard much about them of course, they had been taken to join the Jedi at 9 years old which was much older than usual. Ahsoka had freed both mother and child and sheltered them although she was younger than Anakin. She was the reason why slavery was slowly but surely disappearing. The one who lit the fire that had spread, but had been fanned by Shmi and had spread all around Tatooine.

Her son Anakin, Owen hadn't heard about his father but he knew he had been conceived while she had been a slave and had lived for most of his life with her as one. But even as a slave he carried a large reputation as a skilled podracer and a highly efficient mechanic.

It was said that his old owner Watto's business had quickly began to decline the moment Ahsoka had liberated her fiend.

Of course he also knew that Ahsoka was the unofficial adopted daughter of Jabba. It had become common knowledge when Jabba himself announced it when slavers began to rebel against the changes the planet was still going through. The Hutt family had also stopped trying to remove Jabba from his position of power fearing that particular togruta child.

It also soon became common knowledge that even as a child she had brutally killed a man in combat in order to win the money to free Shmi and Anakin.

With all this information Owen Lars knew she was dangerous, but only to those who stood in her way to protect her family. And as he looked at her blue eyes, he knew that she was beautiful as she was dangerous.

He was honored to have such a person join his family.

He didn't realize that he had been holding her hand for far too long until Anakin cut in and took his hand, in the process dislodging Ahsoka's hand from his.

He shook Anakin's hand and felt his hand gripp his tightly almost hurtful.

Owen Lars could have sworn Jedi forbade romantic relationship.

(-0-)-(-0-)-(-0-)-(-0-)-(-0-)-

Ahsoka could feel Anakin's anger coming off in waves confuse she turned to look at him, just as he forcibly removed Owne hands from her grasp and shook it. From Owen slight wince she knew he wasn't being very gentle. He shook Owens hand he seemed to be puffing his chest. With a tilt of her head Ahsoka made a note to study more on human male rituals.

As he let his hand drop she took his hand and softly traced calming circled to the back of his thumb. She felt Anakin relax slightly, turning to look at her with a smile as his anger dissipated.

Ahsoka was very confused, but she shook it off as Shmi clapped of her hands and snapped the Awkwardness that had settled around the group and insisted on eating in one of the local restaurants..

[-0-][-0-][-0-][-0-]

A couple of hours later the group of five where walking out of the restaurant howling in laughter at Anakin's hi-jinks With Master Kenobi. He had the whole group in stitches even the slightly wary Owen.

They had made it back to the rented Speeder of Cleg's and Anakin's personal ship.

The group parted Shmi getting promises from Anakin to try to see her once or twice more before they went back to Tatooine in a couple of days. And a Promise to try to do so from Ahsoka.

With a final round of hugs and kisses they parted ways. The way back was peaceful, Anakin had grabbed hold of hers the moment Ahsoka had sat down. Ahsoka's mood had lightened incredibly, as she felt relaxed, a couple of hours together with her family caused the last couple of months to not feel as heavy on her mind, as the wind blew around her.

The speeder arrived on the ship port on the temple and Anakin helped Ahsoka off. he seemed nervous, his emotions all over the place.

"Ani, are you ok?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"Yeah- Yes, well no, I... yes I'm fine... but... well..." he seemed hesitant, unsure, worried.

Concerned Ahsoka pulled his forehead down to hers trying to see if he had a fever or some sort of sickness.

He did something unexpected and shocking. As he tilted her slightly back and kissed her.

Her world seemed to stop, Ahsoka froze for a moment before she closed her eyes and returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as one of her hands went into his hair.

There was something in her telling this was right. Urging her to continue suffocating any warning signs.

She pushed herself slightly into him as if to try to get closer than she was already. The background seemed to fade as something within seemed to begin to burn as he move his lips.

Unfortunately the background didn't disappear, and they weren't as alone as they had believed.

"That will be quiet enough of that." A voice said behind them. Ahsoka released Anakin as if he had burned her. taking a step back. Anakin looked flustered but had a smile his eyes bright.

But all Ahsoka felt was cold. she twisted to face the man to whom the voice it belonged to.

Master Kenobi stood in the entrance of the Temple his arms crossed across his chest a frown marring his face.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys think.

Edited: 8/10/2017


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry this story is going to be updated just very slowly very very slowly thank you all for you patience, i am struggling to get back into writing but i haven't stopped thinking on this story its just life is taking out a lot of me and its taking way longer to edit and then i just dont like the flow but please be patient.. **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

"That will be quiet enough of that." A voice said behind them. Ahsoka released Anakin as if he had burned her, taking a step back. Anakin looked flustered but had a smile his eyes bright.

But all Ahsoka felt was cold. she twisted to face the man to whom the voice it belonged to.

Master Kenobi stood in the entrance of the Temple his arms crossed across his chest a exasperation marring his face.

Anakin squared his shoulders grabbed her hand, suddenly all the tension left and she relaxed as he interlocked their fingers, bracing himself, themselves, for whatever was next and knowing that she and Anakin would stand together.

 **(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)**

Obi Wan sighed.

Stunned at first he had watched two of the brightest Padawan of their generations blatantly disregarding the rules in broad daylight, in a very public place.

For a few moments seeing they weren't stopping he finally cleared his throat. "That will be quiet enough of that."

he watched them suddenly separate and while Ahsoka looked more flustered startled and scared, Anakin as always was mostly relaxed and the only sign of fluster was the red cheeks.

Suddenly his relaxed smile and flustered look shifted as he noticed Ahsoka's reaction. Anakin with a very defiant look in his eyes took hold of Ahsoka's hand and turned to look back at him once again.

Tsk, tsk, at the risk of sounding too much like an old man, the youth of today had no tact.

"You two follow me." was all he said as he un-crossed his arms and walked into to the temple before entering a unused empty room.

this conversation was best had in private, and to lessen the chance of anybody else encountering them.

He stood in the doorway and let the two teenager walk in before closing the door.

Ahsoka was looking at Anakin, Anakin towards him and he looked over them both, the room was silent.

Ahsoka took a deep breath ready to speak but he beat her to it.

"How long?" He asked.

"Today?... but well i liked her well before now, tho." Anakin responded confuse first but still calmly answering.

"This," Obi Wan waved his hand towards the pair of them, "Just happened today then?"

They nodded.

Well it happen slightly faster than he had expected to be frank, he also found out way faster than he thought he would. He had severely overestimated their stealthiness.

In a way it must be the will of the force for it had been him to had found them and not Master Mace Windu.

Kenobi couldn't help but sigh, he was actually hoping this wouldn't happen until they where older, he was also glad he had found out so soon.

Although The Jedi order prohibit attachments, most council members tended to look away from discretion as long as they do not become consumed by it.

Of course not all council members knew of this just some.

He watched them squirm as a rueful smile couldn't help but appear on his face.

"Calm down you two i won't be reporting this to the council." He assured them

"What!? Why?" Ahsoka asked shocked

"Do you want to be in trouble?" he asked amused they shook their heads.

"It's just I don't understand..." Ahsoka murmured

"You two are not the first Jedi or Padawans to enter in a relationship." Obi Wan smiled at them kindly and tilted his head. "Well maybe not padawans they tend to be be more scared of being kicked out of the order."

"What!" Anakin exclaimed while Ahsoka's mouth just dropped.

"Yes, as for Jedi knights it tends to be the the more liberal of Knights and even then not that many." Obi Wan confirmed. "it also doesn't help that Padawans tend to be under the constant watch of their master and haven't learned any other way of life but the Jedi way. The Jedi Knights who are in a relationship don't tend to talk about it either for obvious reasons."

"I see." Anakin nodded

"Which leads me to why i took you two here." he crossed his arms and took on a more serious attitude. "I will not say anything if either of you need advice come to me i will do what i can to help, but there are those more conservatives, stuck-on-their-ways, that will bring this matter before the council. Keep this relationship secret or you two will be losing everything you both have been working hard for."

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded.

"Master i am guessing Master Windu is one of those conservatives?" Anakin asked receiving a light punch on the arm, which made him turn to Ahsoka with a grin.

"Yes Master Windu has always been stubborn and of course Master Yoda among others." Obi Wan nodded.

"Soooo basically don't get caught is what your telling us Master?" Anakin asked.

"Exactly" Obi Wan nodded.

"Thank you master." They both said with a bow.

"Just to let you both know Mace and Ahsoka will be leaving off planet for a while basically make the best of what little time you two have left, without getting carried away."

With that he excused himself as he left the room.

 **(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)**

As soon as Obi Wan left Anakin pulled Ahsoka into his embrace, their hands still lock, behind her, his other on her cheek, her free hand around his waist.

She looked up at him their height ever growing apart, The top of her lekku graced his hairline as he looked down towards her.

He had a gentle smile. "That went way better than what i had imagined." He kissed her forehead.

Ahsoka felt his kiss and nodded before responding. "This would have been much worse if it had been my master.

He tilted her head and leaned down to kiss her lips slowly gently. he felt her other hand on his neck and pulling him closer.

"Even if it was your master i would not have changed anything with mom here we would just hitch a ride back to Tatooine." he answered next to her Lekku. Kissing each and every stripe.

Much as enjoyable as it was, they both knew the meeting had long been over and her Master would soon be looking for her.

Half an hour after Obi Wan had left they too left the room.

For a few moments things where a bit awkward not knowing what to talk about that wasn't about their relationship or flirting.

Before Ahsoka introduced the subject of Shmi and her upcoming nuptials.

Talking about how Anakin would soon be getting a stepfather and brother.

They where several corridors from the dormitory when they where stopped by Ahsoka's master calling out to her.

"Ahsoka" she turned to face her master her relax posture disappeared as she stood more straight.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked with a smile.

"Gather only the necessities we will be departing in 2 hours you may rest in the ship."

"Yes master." She turned to Anakin with the same smile "See yah, Skyguy." she turned and began walking towards her dorm with a wave.

Anakin grinned and responded, "See you Snips."

She disappeared into another hallway he was about leave when Mace Windu stopped him

"Padawan Skywalker, a word?" He asked seriously and stoned faced.

"Sure." he answered easily while he braced himself in the inside.

 **(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)**

"You two have been getting too close, tread carefully or else people will believe to see more than there is." Mace Windu warned him without preamble.

"I don't know what you mean sir-" Anakin responded

"Ahsoka has a bright future ahead of her, within the Jedi Order, if you care for her at all, do not place her future within it in jeopardy." Mace interrupted Anakin. "You are the chosen one but Ahsoka has had to work hard for her position and will have to continue working hard to build herself into something great. This is a very important time for her. Do. Not. Place. It. In. Jeopardy."

"Of course not." The boy smiled generously. "She is my oldest friend and dearest of friend."

Mace Windu just sigh internally, although he couldn't sense it he just knew the boy was cursing him in every language he knew.

"I am not negating your friendship, but your presence tends to disrupt her focus. For the following year Ahsoka will be immersing herself into a specialised training and i need her free of distraction, that includes communication with you." He watched the boy clenched his teeth, wrestling to suppress whatever retort he was about to come out with. "She will be isolated for one year for her training, whatever way you two are communicating, don't."

"That is all." Mace said not allowing him the time to speak or to argue.  
Master Mace Windu turned and left the boy behind.

 **(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)**

Obi Wan looked down to his Padawan as the ship carrying Master Windu and Ahsoka disappeared into the horizon.

"Cheer up Anakin the year will pass by much faster than you think especially with the training i have planned out for you. We wouldn't want you lagging behind Ahsoka now would we."

He patted Anakin's shoulder before leading him into another ship.

 **(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)**

For the past year Ahsoka had been in near isolation as she trained to master the Vaapad style.

The first half of the year was spent passing several trial set up by her master, one week was spent teaching her the moves and then her master left in order for her to immerse herself into her training and to master the Vaapad style of fighting

Vaapad utilized bold, direct movements; more demanding in terms of energy used due to a broader focus and deeper utilization of emotion. All the while Maintaining a calm exterior appearance, but also stated experienced significant internal pressure.

It was a conundrum and a careful balance was needed. Ahsoka took the the style like fish in water.

The only draw back was the Vaapad was only for a one to one combat due to its focus on offense. But a situation where she would need to face multiple strong opponents was rare. She even suspected her master was teaching her this style in order to have someone to pass the skill down.

During the later half of the year her master came back twice, twice they fought and once she got defeated and finally on the last days of her stay in the planet Seraphin she finally got a close draw. Enough so, for her master to to be satisfied and together they returned back to the Jedi order.

the thing about Master Windu was that he was a stickler for the rules but once you gained his confidence he tended to be more relaxed.

This favoritism was shown by allowing Ahsoka to begin her trials and becoming a Jedi knight so soon after her landing.

He had lead her straight to a room high in the Tranquility Spire.

Surprised Ahsoka turned to her him. "Master?"

"you are ready young Padawan, I have deemed you worthy."

Ahsoka felt a shiver of pride before suppressing it she bowed to her master in gratitude.

"I will not fail you Master"

He nodded, and indicated with a tilt of his head, for her to enter and begin her deep meditation.

 **(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)**

Ahsoka passed the trials with relative ease as she walked up to the council and stood next to her Master before kneeling before the them as the verdict came down.

At five months shy of her 18th birthday Ahsoka had become one of the youngest Jedi knights.

The final step before officially becoming a Jedi knight she felt her master light up his lightsaber and cut the silka beaded Jedi braid behind her, before congratulating her.

It was soon after that the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala of Naboo, and the consequent meeting of three friends.

 **)-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-( )-0-(**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

 **next update is unknown it all depends on how i feel!**


End file.
